Better In Time
by Mariuslover66
Summary: Hermione is an animagous and Severus is a Potions genious so what better people to send on a dangerous mission! Well that's what Dumbledore thought and look how it turned out! SevHerms. Hope you like the parring if not then DON'T READ!
1. Tempers and Meetings

Better In Time By Megan Earle a Severus and Hermione fanfiction. I do not own Harry Potter. What a shame. Severus is just so cool.

Severus Snape didn't believe in falling in love. He thought it was over rated and stupid. Why set yourself up so you can get hurt. He found it pointless and hated the idea with a passion. So why did it matter so much when the know-it-all Hermione Granger came storming into his classroom and threw her books onto the table.

"Miss Granger I highly doubt that throwing a temper tantrum will solve any of your problems." There was no reply from the girl, she just glared and looked away from her potions master.

"Usually you say something against me Miss Granger, have you finally learned to hold your tongue?" Finally Hermione spoke. "I should think that it would be none of your business if I wish to talk or not. Further more I don't really care about anything you have to say at the moment, not that it would be of much use to me anyway." She hissed, her voice a poison.

Severus internally winced. He had been a _little_ mean. Ok maybe **A LOT** mean, but hell the girl should know by now that he didn't say nice things to young girls or boys even if the girl was beautiful. Severus paused. Wait a minuet. Beautiful? Did he really just think that? And about Miss Granger? It was obvious she WAS pretty but for him to say anything about it, what was wrong with him today?

"Miss Granger I…" "Severus may I barrow Miss Granger for a moment." Minerva stepped into the room and Severus nodded. "Sure why not." His voice dripping with sarcasm and Miss Granger threw a scowl at him. "I'lll be right there Professor MaGonagal. Good day Professor Snape." She got up and exited the door with Minerva. Once out the door Severus blew up.

"Wreched Gryffandors! Always so bloody iritating!" "Severus?" "What?!" The enraged Potion Master yelled at his next intruder. "Easy Severus it's just me." Dumbledore chuckled and entered the room fully. "Oh. Hello Albus." He greeted the headmaster tiredly. "Trouble with Miss Granger?" he asked smirking at the obviousness of it**."WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK!!"** the man hollered still angery. The older man laughed. "Oh come now Severus Miss Granger was having a MUCH worse day than you and she still managed to treat me with some reapect."

Severus sighed and tried to calm down. It was no use to get worked up over a little Gryffandor even if it was the smart one who got in the last word of their argument. At once Severus stiffend and became angery. The young witch had gotten the better of _HIM_!? Severus Snape?! The master of the dungons!"DAMN GRYFFANDORS!!" he bellowed and heard Albus cry out with laughter. "Calm yourself Severus." he reminded the younger wizrard who took a deep breath and relaxed. He'd get the little know-it-all of Gryffandor soon enough.

Just them a loud roar rose over the momentary quiet of the dungons. Albus smiled. "Well it seems they have figured it out then. Come Severus we can't keep them waiting. I presume she will want to try out her animagous form." Severus looked at the headmaster in a confuzed manner. "They? Who are they?" "Well Minerva of course!" Severus nodded. "And....?" Albus smirked at him knowing what would come next. "Why Miss Hermione Granger of course. She's just figured out her new animagous form Severus." with that he left so the information could sink in. Grinning he waited 'Three,two,one....' "**GOD DAMN YOU ALBUS AND YOUR RUDDY GRYFFANDORS!!!"** came Severus's loud yelling and Albus laughed harder. Oh yes this was going to be a _very _fun meeting.

So i hope you liked it. This was my very first Harry Potter fanfic to put on and i for one am very proud of it. I'm not that good at writing so please don't flame me. I give cookies to nice reviews. Reviews are what i look forward to so please brighten my day and review. I just might write more if you like it.


	2. The Mission

Enjoy! A special thanks to Madusa for the review and kind words. Your my very first review. You totally made my day. This chapter is for you so i hope you like it. - Luv Megz!!!

Severus stormed into the meeting room and spotted Minerva and Hermione talking together quietly. What?! Hermione!! MISS GRANGER!! Miss Granger and Minerva were talking together obviously exited over the fact that she had figured out her animagous form. "Miss Granger may I ask what your form is?" Albus asked, truly curious.

She gave him a blinding smile and changed. On all fours she roared a full blast of happiness at the headmaster. A lioness. "Typical Gryffandor." He seethed. Her…Miss Granger snarled at him and Albus walked over to her and placed a hand on her furry head.

"Well done Miss Granger! A glorious change indeed." Albus smirked at Severus who glared at him. "Oh come now Severus this is important that she can do this not only that she can change into a large animal but the point that she can change is the important thing. Well important for your mission."

"OUR!!"Severus asked incredously. "She's a child Albus not some sort of spy or secret agient." he hissed in anger.

Hermione changed back. Sneering, she answered "Obviously you haven't been paying attension these last few weeks."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he growled out in frustration. She smirked at him. "What do you think. You know for a "Potions Master" and a "genious" you really don't pay attention do you?" she sneered wider at the professor who glarred back at her in furry. "You insolent child! How dare you!" she smirked at the man. "I _dare_ because _you_ don't have any athority over me. Not anymore. As of now I am your equal _Professor." _

Albus stepped in. "Alright,alright. Enough arguing between you two. Sit down." The twinkle in the old man's eye never left. The two sat down next to each other begrudgingly and listened to what the headmaster had to say.

"Now this is very important for you two to understand. Severus you are to be sommoned by Voldemort and when that happens Miss Granger will change and carry you there on her back. The resson for this is because you Miss Granger will be acting as his pet and gain information while protecting Severus at the same time." Hermione scowled at him and Albus smiled at her. "This is important because you are the one that will be the main spy for us from now on. So that means you must protect her in turn Severus." "YOU CAN'T BE..!!" Albus cut in.

"Yes Severus I am VERY serious and if you don't like it then you can give up now and never be free of Voldemort!" the headmaster hissed now becoming angered at the pigheadedness between the two spys. "Are we clear?" He asked Hermione and Severus and they nodded.

"Yessir."came their simutanious call. Hermione looked over at the Potions Master and sighed, rolling her eyes along the way. "Well sir I believe that this calls for a truse unless you have a better idea that wouldn't call for upsetting Albus." she smirked at him and Severus was baited. "I guess so Miss Granger." He shook her hand and she grinned at Minerva. "Oh yes, Severus you will call her Hermione and Hermione you will call him Severus. Severus you will need to come up with a pet name consitering the fact that she is going to be possing as your pet."

Hermione whinced at that one. Snape wasn't one for 'pet names' that was one thing she KNEW about her new partner. The man next to her sigh and nodded. "Very well. Miss... Hermione your pet name will be Kat. Ok." His voice was hard and what he bacially ment was 'your name is Kat and if you don't like it then you'll just have to suffer.' "Very well Severus. Or should I be calling you Sev?" she smirked at him and the smirk morphed into a grin at the obvious distian on his face. This was going to be a LONG asignment.

"Now why don't you two run along and get to know each other?" Albus suggested, the twinkle back in his baby blue eyes. They nodded, grumbling as they stood up.

"So how long until they become friends do you think Albus?"Minerva asked, a mistivious glint in her eyes.

The old headmaster smiled. "I'll give it.....three weeks. And you my dear?"

She smiled back at him."I say no less than a month." the old couple sniggered.

"I'll hold you to that bet Minerva."

"I don't expect anything less Albus just be prepared to loose."

"Your on Minerva. I will be tryupent and you'll be sorry that you bet against me." the witch chuckled. "The same to you Albus, the same to you."

Well that's the end of the 2nd chapter i hope to write more soon. I tried to make it a little longer so you don't get mad at me. I love you all and give little happy gifts to reviews.


	3. Getting Along

Better In Time chapter 3

Disclaimer: I should think it would be obvious that i don't own Harry Potter considering the fact I've said it in the previous chapters but if i must. No i don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters for that matter.

AN: It's FINALLY HERE!!! Sorry it took so long. I was busy with other things. Please don't hurt me!*puppy dog eyes* I just want to thank all those who bothered to read this story and review. It really makes my day. Reading the reviews makes me smile. But anywho, on to what you came to read!!! ENJOY!!!!!

Hermione almost fell over laughing at the look on Severus's face. The stoic Potions Master had been run over by a freight train (figuratively of course.) and had a look of complete shock on his stricken face. The Ravenclaw looked sheepishly at his professor and then at Hermione who manged to say "Get... out... here... before... he ..gets up!!" between her fits of laughter and collapsing on the floor herself, trying to inhale at least an ounce of oxygen into her system. The boy gave a frightened nod and ran down the hall before Severus could stand back up. By this time Hermione had tears from her laughter running in a continuous stream down her face.

Severus stood up finally after the shock of being run down had worn off. Glaring down at Hermione he asked "And what Mis.. Hermione is so funny that you are in tears?" his face was set in a snarl but inside he was happy that she had finally lightened up since 3 hours ago. She whipped the tears from her face and grinned up at him.

"The look on your face when that kid bowled over you." she went into another laughing fit before finally calming down long enough for her to stand on her feet and look the enraged Severus in the eyes.

"Aww come on Severus the look on your face was apsolutly briliant." she shrugged off his heated glare and continued down the hall.

"I'm sure it was from where you were standing." he snapped and fallowed her. She let a howling laugh escape her lips and she nodded.

"It wasn't funny Severus. It was HILARIOUS!!" she giggled again and squeaked as Severus lunged at her. She dodged quickly and took off down the halls in a streak of Gyffandor red and gold.

Severus fummed and yelled. "GET BACK HERE!!" and took off after her in his own black streak, his robes billowing out behind him like a para shoot.

Hermione's voice called out ahead of his. "NOT A CHANCE SEVERUS!!" she called back laughing the whole time. Severus snarled and ran faster down the hall. He fallowed her to his room in the duegon where Hermione collasped in a chair grinning at him as he came storming into the room as fast as he could.

"For someone so short, you can run fast." he commented and Hermione grinned wider as she watched him catch his breath.

"I am a lioness and i used to do track for a little while in the summer." she told him, a matter-of-fact look on her face. Severus rolled his eyes at her and she grinned at him.

She whipped the sweat from her forehead and watched a small smile grow on Severus's face.

"So a lioness Hermione." she nodded.

"I love the animals and since i am one, a Gryffandor, i thought it would be my best choice." she shrugged and Severus got her a glass of water. "Thanks." he nodded and sat down on a desk next to her.

"So Hermione what's it like being an animagous?" he asked trying to make pleasent conversation.

She smiled at him. "Its great! I love it so much. I can honestly say that i can't run faster than i can when i'm in my animagous form. I don't know anybody else my age that is an animgous." Severus nodded and looked at her.

"I guess that sounds nice. It was really cool that you can do that" Hermione giggle. Severus had used the word cool and didn't sound too much like dork and she liked it.


	4. All Good Things Must Come to an End

Yes it's finally here!! the long awaited (by some) chapter 4!!! *cheers* i sincerly apologize for not updating for the longest time and would like to thank u for ur ability to wait....now then

Disclaimer:obviously i don't own Harry Potter...or any of the characters cuz that would be wicked cool and i don't have that luck.

Severus and Hermione starred at each other for a moment. Now what were they going to do? It wasn't like they were such good friends that they could strike up a conversation any time...no this was completely awkward and new. The only time he talked to her was to make her feel horrible about herself or give instusions in class... and the only time she talked to him was when she was covering for Harry and Ron or if she was answering a question apparently nobody else knew the answer to. Taking a deep breath, Severus tried to talk to her. "How long have you been training to be a spy? You haven't been absent for any classes and all your work has been handed on time like always." She grinned

"Mostly over the summer was when i was training and then sometimes during the year on the weekends and holidays... it's been at least 6-7 months. I've gotten pretty good actually." she said with a matter of fact tone. She quickly looked at him. "Not as good as you I know but I've been working hard and i think i can handle it all. But.." her face scrunched up in disgust.".. i can't believe he's making me play your pet." Severus nodded. She'd still have to take orders from him...as an animal and if she didn't obey then in front of the others he'd be forced to punish her. In front of the others he had to be evil and cruel...his cover would be blown and they both could be killed. There lives very well could depend on if they could work together and if she could take orders.

"You do realize if you don't obey me...I'll be forced to punish you. As a death-eater, I'm not supposed to put up with disobedience from anything." She nodded with a layed back attitude.

"Yes i am very aware of that. Part of my training was to learn to do that in my lioness from. I was only able to hold it for up to an hour... this is the first change i have made that has lasted over an hour. i can be a lioness for at least 6 hours now... i haven't really been able to test it out a lot." Severus gave a long sigh and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Why did he choose you that mutt Black would have done just fine. I wouldn't like it at all but at least he's an adult." he sniffed indignantly.

Hermione glared at him."Because I'm supposed to carry you there and a DOG can't do that but a lion can. Plus i don't think that SIRIUS would like to work with you any more than you would want to work with him. You two hate each others guts and he would probably end up giving you away with one of his hair brained tricks." Her eyes glowed with anger as she looked at him "And further more your not the one who has to pretend to be a dumb animal so why are you complaining?" She got up out of her chair and began to walk around the desks. Severus scowled as he watched her. She had a point. Once again she had bested him in terms of reason.

"You will not speak to me like i am one of you idiotic friends Miss Granger and i will not tolerate it ONE BIT." he hissed at her and she returned the scowl with as much fercness. And just when she was starting to like him too

"Don't talk about Ron and Harry like that! They aren't stupid just because you hate them and second i wasn't talking to you like i would talk to them. I was meerly pointing out something that you neglected to realize. So don't be an arse hole to me about it!" she seethed back and Severus almost leaned back away from her in shock of what was just spilled from her lips. Almost wasn't the same as being shocked.

"Watch your mouth. I'm still your teacher and you WILL respect me." she rolled her eyes with a sneer that only he could match.

"Respect is earned not freely given. You want respect _Professor_ then you need to start treating me with some first. I'm not a stupid little first year that needs to be talked down to and i don't need things dumbed down for me. I UNDERSTAND every _word_ you say Severus and i _know_that you know i'm not an idiot. SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE I AM!!" she yelled in outrage at him. She'd had enough of it over the years to mean every word she told him. A girl can only handle being treated like a moron for so long before they get sick of it. Especially when your as smart as Hermione obviously was. Severus's eyes narrowed at the young woman before him. She hardly had any right to talk to him like this. She was only 16. Then he remembered the Time Turner that she used all of 3rd year. Technically she was a legal adult just like him...just like any of the other teachers. "And further more _Severus _we are partners that means you call me Hermione because that IS my name." her glare grew colder and he begrudgingly nodded at the angry young witch before him.

"Fine." he hissed once more before grabbing a quill and sitting down behind his desk. What a right fowl mood this put him in...AGAIN. "Then if you don't mind_ Hermione _will you do something useful if your just going to sit here in my classroom." her glare intensified to the point were even Draco Malfoy would get on his hands and knees and beg for mercy. This only made him sneer at her unimpressed. His glares could reduce children to tears like he was afraid of her. "Get to work Hermione."

"Fine Severus." she snapped at him and began to grade the essays for the second year students. Well this turned out well

So there u all go until my next update!! Hope u all liked it!!


	5. Reaching an Understanding

Hey everyone!! Here's the 5th chapter!! I'm so happy that i got it down sooner than the last time!! Right so again i don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...never have never will...ENJOY!!!

The hours slowly passed that Severus and Hermione worked. Every once and awhile she would shoot murderous glares at the Potions Master and he would sneer back seemingly unaffected while his insides quivered in concern for his safty. Hermione smirked and suddenly her foot connected with his shin. He yelped, unable to restain the sound that indicated that she'd hurt him. Hermione smirked and continued to work with an innocent look on her face, bitting her lip to keep the grin from spreding at his pain. "Hermione." he scowled darkly at her.

"Yes Severus?" she asked sweetly at him while blinking in confusion. He continued to scowl.

"Don't play innocent with me witch!! I know you kicked me, now don't do it again!" A low growl erupted from the lioness animagus's lips.

"then stop being a dick Severus." she hissed, tossing him her own glare before going back to her work. Some time later she stood to strech her cramping muscles, trying to remember what it was like to stand on her own two feet again. She attemped to walk when Severus's long leg shot out tripping her. She glared up at him from the cold stone floor. "Severus..." her tone was warning and dripping with anger. He smirked down at her.

"Yes Hermione? Dear Merlin woman what are you doing on the floor?" he asked with mock concern in his sneering voice. Her face flushed with anger and he continued to smirk at her.

"Don't trip me you big git!" she growled. His eyes flashed dangerously down at her.

"Then don't kick me. I suppose we have reached an agreement?" Her eyebrow rose and she pretended to think. Kicking him one more time, she enjoyed the grimance of pain on his face before taking his hand and shaking.

"Now i think we have." Dusting herself off, she sat back down and finished her stack of papers with a grumpy sigh. "Are they really** THAT** stupid? Do they **NOT **pay attension to anything?" she wailed in frustration. Severus smirked.

"Now you see what i have to put up with. I grade these daily. The stupidity i see is so common that these students really area bunch of dunderheads to me...exept you." he added begrudgingly. she gave him a surprised look. He glared. "Oh honestly!! You don't think that i am capable of giving a complement when it is due?" she continued to stare in surprise.

"Um...not really no!" he rolled his eyes. "So yoiu admit i'm smart but you hate me not for being smart but..."

"Because you hang out with the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-arse and his redheaded retard of a sidekick. Do you know who overly intelligant you can sound? Your hand is up before the bloody question is finished. As wonderful as it is that you know that SOMEONE knows the answer i have to let other people answer too. We get it your smart. Draco hates you because he thinks that your a show off." Hermione wasn't sure whether to smile or glare.

"I'm not trying to show off. I just know the answer. I can't help it if nobody else raises their hand." she pointed out. His brow arched.

"That's because half of them are waiting for you to say the answer." she sighed...he probaly had a point there...this time anyway. "I'll admit i don't like Gryffandors and i love my Slytherinns more but i don't hate you, strongly dislike sometimes but not hate." they sighed and looked at each other. The anger fell away from them and Hermione chuckled.

"Guess we've finally reached an understanding then?" she nodded with an entusiastic smile on her face. "Severus i'd like the chance to start over.. for us to be friends. WE have to work together anyway so it makes sense. I'd like for us to get along. I swear not to answer to many questions and tutor Neville on my own tim e so he doesn't blow up the schoo. "she said grinning.

"Severus let a ghost of a smile pass his lips and it came out aas a charmiing crooked grin. "Very well. i promise to stop calling you a know-it-all and will be nicet to you and your Grffandors... and i will work at getting along with you. I will also stop terrorizing Mr. Longbottom, no matter how much fun it is." Hermione scowled playfully at him and hit his shoulder.

"Severus!" he cackled.

"I said i'd try!" she rolled her eyes and smiled. Maybe she could get alone with this man they called the Greasy Bat of the Dungons. Suddenly Severus grabbed his arm, hissing in pain.

"What?!" Hermione asked leaping to her feet in concern.

"The Dark Lord. " he gasped through clenched teeth. She nodded and turned to her lioness form. It was time. She sent a Patronis to Dumbldore telling him that they'd left. She grimanced and wondered how well this first try would go.

Well that's the last chapter. you all know the drill read and review please!!


	6. The First Meeting

AN:Hey! I know its been forever since i last worked on this story and i can honestly say that it's because of school and lack of ideas...so here's the newest chapter! Thank you for waiting and I'm SO sorry it too so long! So here is the sixth chapter! these ' mean commuication between minds or thoughts. These " are obviously speaking parts. Thank you!

Disclaimer: No i don't own...if i did Severus would be locked away where no one but reviewer can see him...but well loved. ^^

On with the fic!

* * *

Hermione sighed and shifted, looking up at Severus through her lioness eyes. He knelt and put on what was to serve as her collar. "I will be able to contact you through your thoughts but the Dark Lord shouldn't be able to hear anything from you. With any luck he should think that you're just a regular lioness from Dumbledore as an impulsive gift. Either way stay close and no matter what...obey." She nodded, worry for him shinning in her gaze as she looked up at him. Hermione realized then that she'd always taken the dark wizard for granted, never realizing how brave he was until now. His dark eyes where clouded him undefinable emotion. Hermione nuzzled his hand, offering the only amount of comfort she could whilst being unable to speak. "Let's go." He led her outside and took a hold of her collar to Apperate them to Voldemort's domain. They stood just outside and she watched as his proverbial mask slid into place. The Severus she knew was gone in that moment, Death-Eater Severus was here.

"Severus, how wonderful for you to join us tonight." Lucius sneered and paused. "What...is that?" Lucius gave her a disdainful look and she growled at him. Severus pretended to grimace.

"A gift from Dumbledore. She won't leave me be but I must say she'd grown on me. Great for attacking bothersome dunderheads that refuse to leave me alone." The blonde wizard backed away looking paler than usual. Hermione smirked and snapped at him as she passed following behind Severus obediently. Severus smirked at her. "Nice." she purred and sobered as she entered Voldemort's "throne" room. "Go lay down." he growled and she obeyed, making sure to be able to see. Voldemort scowled at her.

"S-S-Severus what is-s that?" The Dark Lord hissed and she suppressed a shutter. Could it be that the head snake was afraid of the mere reminder of the Gryffandor lion?

"A gift my lord. She is rather helpful. I apologize for not saying anything in advance, there was no time my lord. Dumbledore pretty much forced the animal on me." She suppressed a laugh. That wasn't far from the truth. "The beast has grown on me I confess, my lord." the half snake man sneered. Instantly Hermione grew worried.

"Very well Severus-s-s. Don't let it happen again." she almost winced at the tone but stayed where she was. Severus shot her a look to make sure she was still there and then back at Voldemort. "Now tell me...is-s-s the Potter brat doing anything?" Severus hesitated.

"No my lord. He continues on at this point, doing nothing. " he tensed at Voldemort's invasion of his mind. The snake man stood, snarling, wand pointed at him.

"Crucio! I told you that if you came back again without information you would be punished!" she forced herself to stay still as he squirmed on the floor in pain. "Crucio!" Voldemort screamed again and Hermione had enough. She roared and stood in front of him protectivly.

"I'm sorry...my lord." he weezed from the floor but the Dark Lord said nothing, seeminly frozen as Hermione growled at him from her place infront of the wounded wizard she was supposed to call master. Finally he spoke.

"OUT! Everyone OUT!" Severus bowed his head and she nuzzled his arm to help him slide onto her back. Lucius glowered at them but she roared again and he drew back in fear. "Leave them be." he ordered and they left. She ran into the woods until they broke away from the anti-Apperation words and stopped to let him off. She shifted fast and knelt by his side, horrified.

"Severus! Are you ok?" he gave a weak laugh and glared at her.

"What do you bloody think witch?" he tried to move but stopped when the pain was too much. "Sweet Merlin! Bloody crazy bastard!" he growled and she helped him stand.

"Hang onto me! I'll get us back to the castle." he did as was told, albeit weakly and she Side-Long Apperated them to the castle. "What do you need me to do?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"Take me to Poppy. She'll be expecting us." she shifted again and lifted him onto her back. He took that moment to touch minds with her. 'And Hermione don't EVER do that again.' She growled.

'What do you mean "Don't ever do that again?"' he laughed and grunted at the pain it caused him.

'Exactly what i mean when i say don't ever do that again! Don't.' hissed at him.

'Why?' He snarled back at her.

'Because I can handle being torchered I'm used to it unforcentatly but...if that was you, human or lioness' he paused. "I don't ever want to see you on that floor because that monster is pissed at you.' he fell forward to rest on her furry shoulder. 'Please?' she froze. He'd said please. After a second she nodded her graceful head.

'Ok Severus." he sighed in relief.

'Thank you.' she almost froze again but shrugged it off and padded up to the Infurmery. She let him off and turned back to her human form.

"Hang on Severus. Poppy!" she called. The medi-witch rushed to the pair.

"Goodness me! Thank you Hermione. Can you move Severus?" he nodded groaning. "Dear will you go to his other side?" she nodded and moved quickly to do as she was told. Wrapping an arm around him, she tried to help the dark wizard she was quickly consittering her friend.

"How are you fairing Severus?" she asked and he gave a weak chuckle.

"Not much has changed Hermione." she smirked and tried to lift him better.

"No need to be an ass." he laughed and regretted it. Poppy shushed them.

"Enought you too! Put him on the bed dear and get yourself to bed." she hesitated and he grunted.

"Go, the other teachers have been alerted but your dear friends will be wondering about you." he sneered at the word friends but relaxed long enough to give her a small reasuring smile. "Go on, Poppy knows what to do." she sighed and nodded.

"Ok...goodnight." and left for Gryffandor Tower.

"Password?" she sighed, exauseted from shifting so many times but focused long enough to address the portrate.

"Cuttlefish." the portrate swung open to reveil her friends.

"Mione! It's almost midnight! Where the bloody hell were you?" Ron whinned. "Did the greasy bat get you?" she glared at him.

"Don't call him that! And i was taking extra classes. The headmaster had Professor Snape give me the classes since they were based in potions. Harry looked at her closely.

"Are you ok Mione?" she nodded, feeling guilty for lying but it had to be done.

"Yea i'm just tired." she sighed internally. 'That and i saw my friend be torchered by the arse who wants to kill my best friend.' he hugged her for a moment.

"Mione i don't know what's up but whatever it is...be careful." she nodded with a small smile.

"I will...where's Ginny?" he blushed.

"Went to bed. She got pissed that i hadn't asked her out yet and went upstairs. I think she's given up on me." Hermione shrugged."

"Well she's been waiting forever Harry what do you expect?" Ron huffed.

"That's my sister mate!" Hermione leveled him with a look.

"Ronald she's had more boyfriends than Lavender Brown." he flushed dark red but didn't argue. Hermione was right. "Anyway, I'm going to bed." she hugged her friends and went to her bedroom. Ginny met her in the hall.

"Hey.

"Hey...so got sick of waiting?" she nodded and Hermione laughed.

"Sorry...so whose the lucky guy you're going after now?" she blushed and looked away.

"You'll be mad." Hermione sniggered and led her to her room.

"Tell me." Ginny sighed.

"Promise you won't be mad?" she nodded. "Draco Malfoy...we've been hanging out a lot and well...he's different and he's intereted. I'm not the second choice or his last resort!" Hermione smiled and hugged her.

"Gin, Ron is going to be more angry about it than me. I'm honestly more afraid you'll be mad at me. I've made a new friend too." Ginny gave her a curious look.

"Who?" she blushed and sighed.

"Well..." Ginny laughed.

"Who!" she sighed again.

"Professor Snape." Ginny smiled at her.

"Really?" Hermione gave her a strange look but nodded and the other girl giggled.

"Wow! He's not all...snarky?" Hermione shrugged.

"Well sometimes...but he's really not all bad. He's actually kind of humerous and sort of sweet when you get past his bastard persona." she blushed at the look on Ginny's face.

"Professor Snape...sweet? Are you sure it's not an imposter like what happened with Professor Moody during the Tri-Wizard Cup?" she rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes i'm sure Gin." The red haired witch shrugged and grinned.

"Well you're and adult, you make your own dessions Mione. You're brilliant enough to need smark conversation, and if Professor Snape is one thing, it's brilliant. You have every right to want some to talk to you and have it have nothing to do with sports." The girls smiled at each other in understanding and Ginny sighed. "So...I'm crushing on the Prince of Slytherinn and you're smoozing with the Head Snake himself!" Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Yes what a pair we make." Hermione looked at her clock. "Well I'm exausted, and we have classes tomarrow." Ginny nodded and stood.

"Night Mione!"

"Night Gin." The younger witch left and Hermione fell back into bed wondering how Severus was doing.

* * *

Severus groaned as the pain continued to throb through him. Poppy handed him another Pain Releaving Potion and he gulped it down fast, happy to feel the pain melt away. "Thank the gods." he sighed and leaned back. "Thank you Poppy." the medi-witch smiled at him.

"You're welcome Severus but thank Ms. Granger for her help. If she hadn't gotten you here as fast, you would be in much worse condition." the dark wizard chuckled slightly.

"I suppose so. Can i leave Poppy?" she frowned but nodded.

"You need to be more careful." he shrugged.

"I don't think it would change anything." Poppy sighed sadly because she knew it was true. She dropped a motherly kiss onto his head before he could stand.

"I know Severus but i do hate to see you like this. I'll be happy when the war's over and you can live in peace." he stood and looked down at one of the women he consittered a mother to him. Unable to say anthing, he gave a slight bow and left for his chambers slowly. Minerva met him in the hall.

"Severus, my dear boy are you ok? Where is Hermione?" he rubbed his head feeling a headache coming on.

"She's in her rooms i assume, safe and unharmed. I'll be ok. The crazy bastard must be putting more power into the Cruciartis curse. It hurts more and more." she frowned.

"He must be afraid that you'll grow accustomed to pain so he keeps trying to up how much pain he can put you in without killing you." he grimaced and looked away.

"In that case he can just kill me and be done with me." his eyes grew tired. "I'm so tired of this Minerva. I don't want to be in these situations where i could loose my life constantly anymore." the old witch patted his arm, feeling guilty, sad and proud of him all at once.

"But if you don't who will? You are a brave man Severus Snape and a powerful wizard. One day this war will end and you'll be free to be who you want and do what you want." he nodded in understanding.

"For the greater good." he hissed and looked away. "Ther is no one else who can do this...is there?" Minerva shrugged.

"Well Ms. Granger..." he stopped her with a glare.

"No." his voice held so much finalitythat she was taken aback. "No i refuse to let her take my place because I'm sick of this. I refuse to let a STUDENT try to rick their life in my place with him" Minvera sighed.

"She is also your partner Severus...sometimes I wonder why you weren't a Gryffandor." he sneered and looked out the window.

"You and i both know I'm a Slytherinn to the core and would never be a Gryffandor even if I was named after bloody Godric Gryffandor and painted red and gold Minerva." his sneered softened." As for Hermione...I just hope she listens when i say to back off. The last thing we need is for her to be killed." he was troubled by the thought. Minerva gave him a small hug and sighed.

"Severus you are like a son to me and Hermione...she's my favorite cub. Please be careful and take care of her." he nodded.

" Of course Minerva." he bowed again and left for his chambers once more. When he arrived at the door to the potions room, he saw Draco standing outside looking perplexed. "What?" he jumped and sighed.

"Uncle...i was hoping to talk to you." At the look on his face he grew concerned.

"What happened? I know about your mission what else could possibly be wrong?" the boy winced.

"I...I've fallen for someone but not someone Father would approve of." he sighed and opened the door.

"Come on." The blonde boy followed him in all the way to his private rooms. "Who?" Draco sighed again and sat down, head in his hands.

"Ginny Weasly." his voice was pained. "I've been hanging out with her and i learned that she's a great person. I love her. I honeslty do." Severus pitied the boy.

"Do you know how she feels?" he shrugged.

"I think she likes me but there's her friends who hate me and my father would NEVER let me date her." he smirked.

"Are you not Slytherinn...he wouldnt' have to know. I'm sure Ms. Granger wouldn't mind if you gave her a change." he grimaced.

"I don't think so Uncle Sev. I kinda insulted her more times than i can count." he looed at his godfather with curiosity in his blue eyes. "How are you so sure?" the dark wizard turned away to make tea and he jumped up. "You're friends with her aren't you?" he shrugged and he grinned. "You are!" he scowled at him godson but didn't deny it. "Well at least you have someone outside of the Death-Eaters now." He smiled slightly at Draco.

"Shut up boy. 10 points from Slytherinn for being out past curfew." the boy just grinned sheepishly.

"Yes sir." and laughed. "Goodnight Uncle." he went to the fireplace and flued to his room. Severus sighed and stripped his clothes off. He jumped into the shower and went to bed, happy that someone he cared about was doing well for once.


End file.
